Bridge VS Sky's Fangirls
by Kyoshiro-Crimson-King
Summary: Bridge loves Sky and wants to be with him but before that can happen he'll have to tangle with Skys fangirls, Sky/Bridge, rated Ma as usual


Tilte: Bridge VS Sky's fangirls

Rating: MA

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Summary: Bridge loves Sky and wants to be with him but before that can happen he'll have to tangle with Skys fangirls

Disclaimer: I dont own power rangers,

This is a birthday fic for Cnfzdpsychosis

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge Carson Sat reading his gadgets magazine, but every so often his gaze shifted towards the man sitting across from him. Sky

Tate was unmistakably the hottest guy Bridge had ever laid eyes, with his ripped muscular body, delicious tan skin, those deep blue eyes, and his sinnfuly hot smiles.

Bridge loved Skys personality, his whole by the rules, super strict, no nonsense, dominating personality.

The blue ranger was way to submissive for his own good, Bridge knew he wanted Sky, wanted his kisses, his carreses, his cock, which he imagined to be huge.

He had known Sky since they were little kids, he didnt feel as nearly as calm and happy with Sky as he did with others. Late at night as Sky slept Bridge would toy with his aura.

He had recently learned how to do this but hadnt told anyone yet he simply had to reach out and touch them it was like second nature to him, Skys was a pulsating mixure of red and blue.

To be with Sky was Bridges goal, he knew Sky was gay, and he knew he could get him to forget about the regulation against cadets dating each other.

The only problem was... Squeel!

Bridges eyes twitched

A gangle of girls had entered the common room, they quickly took seats a bit away from where he and Sky were sitting but just close enough to point at the red ranger and whisper among themselves.

Bridges biggest obstacle was Skys mass legions of fangirls, they were everywhere!

and growing everyday, needless to say it made getting some alone time with Sky, especialy since Sky had moved into Jacks old room, and in the halls they were constantly accosting Sky asking him for help with there training, for work out tips and other crap that made Bridges blood boil.

Even worst were the plushies, Sky plushies had become very popular thing, they were distibuted secretly around the base, but not secretly enough that Bridge wasnt able to confiscate them, over 2,000 so far he'd meant to put them through his pet wood chipper, but for some reason or other they ended up crammed into his closet.

Sky seemed to be oblivious to all that was going on, that or didnt really care.

The girls abruptly stood up and started walking out.

" _Thats odd usualy they dont leave till Sky does, theyve been acting stranger then usual lately something big must be going on " _Bridge thought to himself.

" Bridge? "

The blue ranger shook from his thoughts to hear Sky calling him.

" What is it Sky? " asked Bridge looking at his leader and trying to keep his gaze on Skys face and not lower.

Sky smiled " Im hungry you want to go get something to eat? "

An explosion went off in Bridges head " I have a better idea how bout I cook for us? "

Sky looked amused " You can cook? "

Bridge stood up " Course I can just give me an hour "

( An hour later )

Bridge had outdone himself he'd cooked three big steaks with special herds and spices for added flavor

He'd set up a table for them in the kitchen, he even broke out his best bottle of sweet wine( rangers get to drink )

He had thrown on a green button up shirt, blue jeans, and foregone putting on underwear, if tonight went as planned he wouldnt need it.

He was thinking about lighting some candles when Sky came in. He wore a red T-shirt, blue jeans.

" Bridge Jack and Ally just called and they want us to come with them to celebrate there engagement "

" There getting married! " exclaimed Bridge

Sky nodded " Yeah so...we dont have to go I dont want your food to go to waste "

Bridge sighed " Naw lets go where is it at? "

" Some club called smoochies "

Another explosion went off in Bridges head "_This must be fate, what the hell was I thinking cooking? thats not the way to get a man, at least not in this situation, time to get naughty "_

Smoochies was an all peoples club everyone went there Heteros, gays, bis, lessies, trannies, drag queenis you name it.

It was large with the dance floor taking up most of the space with a stage in front with a strip pole where amatuers could do shows.

Jack and Ally had booked a sitting area for the group and they sat around a table toasting drinks and telling stories about Jack.

But Bridge failed to notice this he was to busy staring daggers at a gaggle of girls dancing a few feet away.

It was a large grouping of Skys fan girls and in that group was the main one, Angela Negra but she is nicknamed by her friends Negara, she is in her early twenties deep black hair, perfect figure busty. She had no problem getting men and she had set her sights on Sky.

" Bridgie!! " everyone looked up at the source of the call.

It had come from a drag queen dressed as Marylin Manroe to a T

" Lola!! " yelled Bridge hopping up and hugging the man dressed as a woman " Its been to long "

" Bridge gonna introduce us? " asked Jack amused.

" Oh yeah Lola this Jack, Syd, Z, Ally, and Sky.

" Hello darlings any friend of Bridgies is a friend of mine " said Lola happily " Oh that reminds me Bridgie that THING you called me about still happening? "

Bridge nodded glaring over at Negara " Hell yes it is! "

" Well then let us dive in " said Lola dramatically.

Bridge giggled and followed her onto the dance floor.

" Whats going on Bridge? " asked Syd curiously.

Bridge just grinned " Watch and wait " and walked off.

A few minutes later Lola stepped onto the stage

" Hello girls, guys, gays, lessies, and everyone else under the rainbow tonight for your fewing pleasure we have a fabulous show, He's doing this for a RED friend of his who he's trying to get in bed, Here she is ladies, THE QUEEN OF SPD BRIDGE CARSON!!! ".

Needless to say Sky and the others were beyond speechless as Bridge stepped onto the stage wearing super tight black leather pants, sun glasses, and a feathery jacket.

Music started blasting

The Naughty Song By Cory Lee

I know that your down

but the way you watchin' me

You take words away and

I can hardly speak

There's just room for two

in my fantasy

So baby lose your crew

and come away with me

Turn down the lights and light up the party

I got the ride and you got the naughty

Leave your boys with my girls tonight

come home to me ASAP

Turn down the lights and light up the party

I got the time and you got the body

Leave your boys with my girls tonight

come home to me ASAP

Tonight's the night

and it's only just began

All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight

gotta turn the naughty on (x2)

I like what you say

by the way you rock your shows

and the way you wear your smile

got me really diggin you

Oh, this bump and grind

makes everyone a freak

let's get out of sight

baby run away with me

Turn down the lights and light up the party

I got the ride and you got the naughty

Leave your boys with my girls tonight

come home to me ASAP

Turn down the lights and light up the party

I got the time and you got the body

Leave your boys with my girls tonight

come home to me ASAP

Tonight's the night

and it's only just began

All the boys and the girls that wanna fuck tonight

gotta turn the naughty on (x2)

Gotta get you out of my mind

Gotta get you out of my head

Gotta get you into my life

Gotta get you in my bed

(x2)

Turn down the lights and light up the party

I got the time and you got the body

Leave your boys with my girls tonight

come home to me ASAP

Tonight's the night

and it's only just began

As the music played Bridge moved seductively to the beat of the music leting it flow through him he started with slowly taking the feather jacket off showing off his twink figure. The crowd was clapping to the beat of the music and watching Bridge closely as he did all kinds of slinky moves that you need to be really flexible for.

Soon he was dancing with his back to the crowd his ass flexing against the leather confines " _Time to take it up a notch "_ Bridge thought to himself, and he dropped the pants and stepped out of them, at this point the crowd was going nuts.

Bridge was wearing a red G-String he girated his ass dipping real low, he crawled along the stage shaking his ass real good.

At one point he hopped onto the pole and dazzled everyone with his seductive acrobatics, sliding up and down the pole with no chance of falling.

Bridge risked a look toward his friends, they were watching him with intent looks, Syd and Z were impressed, Ally was wondering if he could teach her his moves, Jack was shocked but interested, and the one he was wondering about the most was watching him with a feral look of predatorial lust, Sky was a friggin fountain of lust.

Bridge smiled to himself as the song ended and struck a pose, the crowd cheered, clapped and whisled and threw money. Bridge walked back stage, not before collecting $20,000,000,000,000. Lola was pulled him into a bear hug

" Honey you were beyond incredible, oh and heres a note for you "

Bridge the note and smirked " _Sorry Sky youll have to wait a little longer I still have a piece of unfinished bussiness to handle _

Bridge stood in the abandoned four district of Traverse town, it was the largest part but it had been destroyed by creatures of darkness all the shops were trashed.

Bridge stood in the middle of it, Lola had retrieved his leather pants and feathery jacket, he was ready " Can we speed this up I have a very hungry hole that needs to be fed "

Negara stepped from the shadows(Literaly).

She was wearing an all black leather body suit and ankle breaking heels

" Carson, glad you could make it, that was a very I was very impressed with your dance earlier youve got style, pity I have to kill you ".

Bridge cocked his head " Kill?, pray tell why would you try to do a silly thing like that? "

" Your getting in the way of my plans, Sky Tate is the hottest piece of cock around and I want to make him my submissive sexual slave!! "

Bridges eyes twitched( Never mention Sky and the word Submissive in the same breath around Bridge )

" Sorry hoe bag but Sky is my domitive master and I wont let any harm come to him "

Negara pulled out a blaster " No harm will come to him, just pleasure!! " She fired three shots at Bridge going right through his stomache, but the wound glowed red and healed over

" Come now Negara you didnt think something like that could kill me? "

The woman glared " Yes your right it will take something stronger to deal with you, I summon the power of darkness!! "

Tendrils of darkness erupted from her body and a large black hole appeared sucking everything into it

" The power over gravity lies with darkness, now experience it! "

She sent all of the debree at the blue ranger.

The Queen of SPD merely smirked and ran forward jumping from object to object till he reached her

" Told you do better, Oblivion, metal chokobo come to me!! "

Two key shaped weapons appeared in Bridges hand, one was a pure black chained one, and the other was an oversized bronze and black one.

Bridge cross chopped slashing the woman but she dissapeared into the darkness.

Bridge looked around trying to sense her but he could feel darkness all around.

" Time for some Illumination ". Crimson light shone from Bridge body filling the entire area Negara screamed

" Gotcha Bridge whirled around to see a black hole in front of him, he tried to jump back but he couldnt move the hole didnt seem to be sucking him in, but drain his power Negara jumped out of the hole and punched Bridge hitting air as he jumped back.

Negara summoned blades of darkness the two clashed blades for a bit till it was becoming apparent that Bridge was stronger

" You should be weak, the darkness should have absorbed it

Bridge smirked " You are aware that there is a path two light and a path two darkness, I walk the path few no about, the path of crimson twilight, a merging of light and darkness creating a Crimson red, a power so strong an entire world could be destroyed by it, So I ask you stop this foolishness, leave SPD and never come into my sight again "

Negara laughed insanely " Leave?, never I will never leave Sky he and I will be together FOREVER!!! "

Negaras power began to rampage a giant orb of Darkness floated overhead ripping up the ground and dissorting the air.

Bridge sighed " Dont say I didnt give you the option of backing out "

He spun his Keyblades Red light whipping around him growing bigger, and bigger, and bigger till a giant orb of Crimson energy smashed into the black one completely engulfing it.

Negara screamed as the red energy consumed her " Please nooooo " and she was gone

Bridge smiled at himself, in the end he did show her mercy(sort of he sent her to a pocket dimension where she was strapped to a chair and forced to watch reruns of " Barney!! " ) " God Im evil " Bridge chuckled to himself.

Bridge arrived back at the base he was shaking from excitement as he entered his room to find Schuyler Tate standing in the middle of the room naked!!

Bridge drooled over Sky's Muscular body, his chest was extremely built, his arms were big, his abbs defined, and to top it all off his Cock was beyond massive, it had to be 15-inches long, and thick as a friggin beer bottle if not thicker.

Bridge felt a shiver run down his spine as Sky's lust tickled at his body.

Sky took a step forward and ripped the pants and jacket swifty off the smaller mans body.

" Lay on your back and spread your legs for me " said Bridge his voice full of arousal and dominence.

Bridge found himself on the bed before he realized it.

Sky towered over him a skyscraper of pure hard well earned muscles.

Taking some lube slicked his fingers and probed Bridges hole fingering him deftly with the experience of a pro.

Bridge gasped and moaned " Sky please Fuck me

" Whats that Bridge I didnt quite catch that? " asked Sky smirking

" FUCK ME GODDAMMIT, FUCK ME NOW WITH YOUR SUPER BIG COCK!!! " Bridge screamed.

That was all Sky needed to hear he poured the rest of the lube on his cock and pressed Bridges legs back behind his ears, Taking a quick breath Sky plunged his entire shaft into Bridges hole expanding the walls of it to whole new levels.

Bridge gasped as Pleasure shot through his body. Sky wasted no time and started thrusting

Every thrust from Sky slammed against

Bridges Prostate, every time he pulled his cock out, Bridge felt like begging

for

more. They developed a rhythym immediately, and Bridge matched Sky

thrust

for thrust. Years of sexual tension were exploding in a sweaty,

animalistic fuckfest on Sky Tates bed.

Well into their fifth minute of fucking, Bridge was panting in screams and

gasps of pleasure. He arched his back, a tiny pool of sweat forming at

on

his stomache as Sky Tate fucked his sweet hole.

Let's switch up man.' Skyinsisted. He wanted to fuck Bridge in

every

position imaginable. He led Bridge off the bed, then when they stood,

delve

into a passionate kiss. Bridge stroked Sky's rock-hard cock, which Sky

took as a sign to resume his fucking immediately. Bridge hooked his arms

around Tate's neck, andSkypressed him against the wall. His cock slid

in

like it was made for Bridge hole soon pumping Bridge

furiously

from underneath him. The veins in Skys arms bulged as he held Bridge

tight

against the wall. Bridge wriggled his ass on Sky's cock letting the red ranger pound him from a different direction.

Using his strength, Sky lifted Bridge from the wall then placed him

the edge of the bed. He lifted Bridge Legs over his shoulders and fucked him missionary style then he'd drop one of Bridges legs lift

by the thighs and fuck him from that angle. Then he'd turn Bridge onto his

side and slam him from there, or turn Bridge onto his stomache and fuck him from

behind. This lasted nearly an hour, an hour of savage fucking between

a

muscular stud and a lean twink making as much noise as they wanted.

now, they were lying side by side on the bed, Sky fucked Bridge from behind.

Fuck boy! You want my cum! You want the red rangers cum!? " yelled Sky.

Yes!! Fucking yes!' Bridge screamed absolutely delirious he was

furiously jacking his own cock, almost reaching orgasm. But Sky still

had

one more trick up his sleeve. He lifted Bridges and swung his

body, forming an L' shape. It gave his dick its deepest access yet. He

ground his ass and hips, pushing more and more of his monster inside

Bridge exploring every erogenous inch of his tight hole

his butt flexed and contracted with every thrust, as his cock reamed

Bridges willing body, the boy had never screamed so loud in his life

Fill me man! Fucking fill me with your cum!' Bridge yelled.

Sky held

back

another twenty seconds, then another minute. Bridge couldn't believe his

stamina, because right now -- Bridgewas cumming himself. That was

Sky's

cue. He gave another thrust, then groaned as four huge loads of cum

filled

Bridges's hole, at the same time Bridge came himself. Sky's hand jacked

Carson's cock, and he shot huge too, sending ropes of his white load onto

the mattress, while Sky's monster pumped him full of seed.

Both rangers were breathing heavily there bodies, and the matress were drenched in sweat and cum.

Sky rolled Bridge over so they could stare into each others eyes " Ive wanted this for a long time "

Bridge smiled " Me to " he moved to kiss the muscled ranger, when all of the Sky plushies burst from his closet.

Sky stared at Bridge but the queen quickly pulled him into a heated kiss " Fuck me again "

Sky grinned and did just that

END

Me, Bridge, and Sky: HAPPY BIRTH DAY CNFZDPSYCHOSIS!!!!!!

SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT I HOPE YOU ENJPY IT!!


End file.
